twentieth_century_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story So Far
Book One: The Beginning of the End: London: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/BeginningOfTheEnd Wherein the main characters are introduced; the first hints of the conspiracy in action and the danger to come are sighted; attacks separate pupils from mentors; and the former head to the Century Club safehouse in Wapping. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/UrbanJungle Wherein less happens than expected; nevertheless, safety is reached; a remodelled warehouse is explored and its various personalities are encountered; and an attack is held off with the help of half the team. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/EscapeFromLondon Wherein it is decided to go on the offensive, and plans are made to assault the Shadow Federation's base in Wapping; everything goes horribly wrong; nevertheless, the mission is successful; but only at a terrible price (Fernando is unscathed). https://etherpad.mozilla.org/BetweenPlays Wherein the aforementioned price is ameliorated: VV returns to life, but Ray remains in captivity; more hints as to the future appear; it is decided to leave the city post haste; and a new protagonist does not appear. Alderley Edge: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/DarkAndEdgy Wherein the team arrives at Alderley Edge to seek out John Spencer, only to discover that not all is well in that idyllic town; an illusion combined with an itchy trigger finger lead the young heroes into a war with magic knights; John is found and laughs, then charges them with saving plant monsters from the townsfolk (and reluctantly vice versa); Lin makes the acquaintance of Catherine Langtry; Fer makes the acquaintance of the Green Knight; and a new protagonist does appear, but at a distance in time and space. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/EdgingForward Wherein Fer and VV make a new friend, though the latter is also haunted by an old one; Sarah reveals the true extent of her competence; Lin and Else make peace with knights, then fight them anyway; and all apparently is set right. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/SpencerHouse Wherein they all have dinner and John Spencer talks a lot; also, Else's next vehicle is revealed. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/EdgeWizard Wherein they are all recruited by a legendary wizard to go spelunking for Britain; monsters, White People and a Mexican are encountered; a flute is tested; and a grudging alliance is made. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/OnTheEdge Wherein they all manage to get split up, then start to find each other again. Sarah gets drunk; Fer finds the best friend a boy could have; and the two of them between them set themselves on fire. Meanwhile Else flies a magic plane of gleaming green energy, in what is surely not foreshadowing, and Lin loses his pants and finds Cavelings. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/EdgeEquationsCoefficient Wherein math is done, the wizard returns, and all ends relatively happily for once. Also Sarah gets a smile. :) https://etherpad.mozilla.org/TakeTheEdgeOff Wherein boons are bestowed; Sarah is crippled; the Mexican departs; the Turk arrives in his place; and one plan replaces another. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/ItsALongLongWay Wherein a long, long time is taken to prepare for the journey to Saint Haven; Viktor makes a poor judgement call; John scares and attacks children. Saint Haven: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/ToOldSaintHaven Wherein the team survives the menace of the air; a revolutionary stronghold is infiltrated; Lin and Fer are taken prisoner and meet a dead man; Sarah and VV are generally competent, and meet a grand old chap; lastly, Else trades her plane for a Mexican alliance; and then is downright brutal. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/CastInTheNameOfGod Wherein Sarah and Viktor meet a chubby kid, and make more plans; Lin meets Masque; Fer meets a kindly old doctor; and Else is genuinely shocked. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/TakeMeDown Wherein Burke is put down like a dog; Saint Haven is encountered; Lin and Fer are freed and meet up again, and are then found by Else; Jack is fought and killed again; Sarah and Viktor split up; Viktor finds and kills Czarna, then wins slaves in a game of rock-paper-scissors with a fairy; and Sarah breaks again. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/VengeanceIsMine Wherein events speed towards their culmination; a lot of explosions happen; the Royal Navy's assault on Saint Haven begins in the earnest; mentors are liberated; Sarah meets Masque and learns new things about her mentor; everyone else prepares for their final confrontation; and Winston Churchill, First Lord of the Admiralty, arrives on the scene. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/EndOfTheBeginningBackUp Wherein everybody fights; Lin kills Masque; Sarah saves Masque; Lin kills Masque again; Sarah breaks harder than ever before; Oromassi is revealed and destroyed; and Jacob wraps it all up. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/NeverAfter Wherein no one is happy except for the mayor; wisdom enhances sorrow; but Lin is taken back by his mentor and Sarah is taken back by Africa; and Jacob makes a promise he couldn't keep. Interlude 1: Fernando: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/FateOfFer Wherein Fernando goes to Italy to take part in the Giro d'Italia 1914, only to get caught up in a web of intrigue afloat on the waters of political turmoil; and men who turn into monsters are encountered. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/ViaFerrata Wherein our hero abandons the race to save the Eternal City, only to inadvertantly bring an even greater doom down upon it; but with effort, sacrifice and a little help from new friends, the day is saved; and then he is officially inducted into an effort to combat an ancient evil and discovers where his mentor had gone this time. Lin: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/LinOfLondon Wherein Lin and Kim return to London, steal boxes and fight Chinese crime, until Kim goes to Hell; then Winston Churchill, First Lord of the Admiralty, recruits him into a new special unit and Lin makes new friends; also a creepy Jew shows up. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/GallipoliLin Wherein Lin overcomes Jacob's efforts to stop him and kills Ataturk before he could become Ataturk, and then monsters crash the party. Sarah: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/RunHayesRun Wherein Sarah finds herself back in Africa, and flees from the law into the jungle; is haunted by ominious dreams; encounters a relative of her mentor, frees him, and heals him, only to regret it very soon; and meets with Captain Kessler, Hero of the Reich. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/InHerFootsteps Wherein Sarah continues to ignore most everything around her in the course of a monomaniacal pursuit of the White Scorpion, stopping only to have lucid dreams, antagonise potential allies and learn more secrets about her past; she does heal someone, though, to be fair; finally, she sets sail for Zanzibar with the most patient man in the Century Club. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/FallOnZanzibar Wherein things go wrong for poor, stupid Sarah once again, and it takes a near-god to salvage her mistakes and save the day; in gratitude and out of hope, she becomes the good doctor's latest minion. Gregor: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/GregorBegins Wherein Gregor tries out new names, travels from Yorkshire to Rotterdam and from Rotterdam to Paris, is beaten by a monster somewhere in between, gathers up his minions, begins to build his own spy network, and completely fails at the comparatively simple act of infiltrating an embassy. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/ArtOfGreg Wherein the Great War begins and Gregor is charged with catching spies from a third party; a French general is stalked; Zack Zimmerman happens; an auction is held; chaos erupts; and Gregor makes a friend and is invited to visit the local branch of a rather familiar organisation. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/TheGregoriad Wherein Gregor cannot shake off Zack, but does manage to undermine him; more Centurions are met; the face of evil is stared into; enemy activities intensify; crucial data is acquired; and Jacob's final order arrives. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/TheKovacsWar Wherein some people are murdered; some places burn down; military patrols behave suspiciously; the two spy boys make an alliance and then carry on mostly as before; creepy things happen; and the location of the grand prize of the Paris spy game is finally acquired. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/AuRevoirParis Wherein Gregor's best-laid plans cannot prevent it from becoming a very close-ran thing, but do help it be pulled off; a cult is crushed; an artifact is destroyed; a scroll is stolen away to America; and finally, a tired and bitter farewell is said to the City of Lights. There's also a furry. Else: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/PilotRommel Wherein Else does some travelling and a lot of waiting and then is abruptly interviewed by a man with the body of a wizened dwarf and the soul of steel; a demon is summoned, bound and bargained with; a French fortress is captured; monsters are destroyed; and the most important cameo character shows up. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/JeSchlechterDestoBesser Wherein the Battle of Verdun is fought in more ways than one; German science is unleashed; fire and water clash over the trenches; true evil is encountered; and there is a boom. Book Two: The Worse The Better: Opening Vignettes: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/TheSuccessor Wherein Gregor, a few years later, investigates, reads letters and interrogates shifty individuals, piecing together information about the archenemy's activities and location; then is puzzled by the mystery of a mansion and surprised by a familiar presence; ultimately coming away with more information than ever before, an order to head to Stockholm, a new minion, and a mysterious necklace. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/MagicChildMagic Wherein a spoiled brat is tested, and found in need of travel. Also talks to Italians, reads a journal and remains bratty. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/HelloPiccadilly Wherein Lin recovers slightly from his trauma, inspects the Century Club building under renovation, meets the Prime Minister - and receives a new order. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/PracticalApplication Wherein Else Rommel takes notes, reads notes and is redeployed to a whole new task. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/WildGooseChase Wherein Fernando is badly confused but comes away alive and with a new destination - as well as certain knowledge of some old acquaintances' survival. Stockholm: https://etherpad.mozilla.org/IllMetInStockholm I stop using "wherein" at the start of these descriptions. Lin encounters Seraphine, both encounter a stranger, a quiet street in Stockholm's old town encounters fire. After it is put out, the two are collected by members of the Conclave of Magicians and brought into the Guide House, where they meet more wizards than most people could need. Meanwhile, a mysterious man named Anthony Starks is stirred into action after weeks of preparation, heading out to pay a visit to the Conclave and collecting some of his destined minions along the way. The night before, an ominous green light in the sky heralds the arrival of Else and Gaffgarion, who are met by Major Archibald Douglas and debriefed by Irene Tannhauser. Last but certainly not least, Fernando rides into Stockholm on his trusty bicycle and has a casual yet fateful encounter with a fellow cyclist. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/MissedConnections Lin and Seraphine are officially introduced to the members of the Conclave, while Albrecht Falkenrath does his best to antagonise his old acquaintances at the preliminary meeting of the extraordinary gathering. The enigmatic Magister of Sparks makes his first appearance, berating those present for ignoring the true threat before failing to make a deal with Falkenrath. More magicians arrive or promise to do so through proxies. Seraphine is designated as stranger bait; together with Lin, she makes contact with a British agent, who promises to lead the Centurions to Adam Vinter. Anthony Starks loses, then finds his way in Gamla Stan. Else and Fernando reunite, introduce themselves to Frida at the Century Club tower and then enjoy a merry gunfight with peculiarly well-coordinated Swedish thugs, starting, then stopping another fire. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/BlackMoves After a friendly conversation on a tram, Lin and Seraphine find that Adam's hideout has already been bombed. Seraphine reencounters stranger danger and starts another fire; the Centurions take advantage of this hazardous distraction to get past the police and infiltrate the hideout to investigate, finding a few objects of note, agents of the opposition and two monsters of previously unseen destructive power. The monsters are destroyed; the agents get away. Anthony checks in with his biggest henchman, chats with a captive man who should be dead and then avoids a corpse explosion, coming away with the knowledge of an enemy called 'Hjarna'. The Ghostface Killer is sent out to look into him further and has suspicious and unpleasant conversations in an inn, overhearing socialists and noticing monsters in the same general area. Frida passes on important messages, Fernando retells the Saint Haven Team's heartrending story and Else is stumped in her investigation. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/TalkingInTheDark Lin and Seraphine report in to Theophilus, then go to sleep. On waking up, Seraphine is thrown by her loving mentor into another dimension for some healthy, safe magic training. Lin lets in Uliana, a highly trustworthy Russian magician and Centurion, through an interdimensional back door and ruins another suit while keeping off the demons that followed her in. Falkenrath acts shady, then hurries Lin along to a rendezvous with destiny. Back on the previous night, Else and Fernando do not find Adam, but do find his hideout and his nephew, who tells them to return on the next day. They kill or chase away assorted spies, but learn comparatively little and go back to their respective "homes". Fernando stays with Frida and meets the King of Sweden, who happily entrusts the safety of the city to the notoriously reliable Gallego. Irene lectures Else. Last but not least, the man who wears the name of Starks is tormented in his dreams by an enemy long vanquished, who aims to use him in her schemes. Once awake, he speaks with his least favourite minion and learns even more about wizards and also about certain Centurions. The stage is set for a glorious reunion. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/AtLastWeMeetAgain A glorious reunion occurs. The Centurions find each other, find Adam Vinter and find an army of mind-controlled enemies, monsters and a djinn. They engage in battle of wits with Hjarna and achieve a victory with a little help from late-arriving Swedish soldiers. Then everyone goes to Jarlson Mansion for a much needed debriefing. https://etherpad.mozilla.org/Apokalypsis The curtain is lifted. Adam Vinter explains to the Centurions the true peril that they face and reveals the results of his investigation so far. Centurions take naps. http://piratepad.net/WhiteMoves Else talks and takes notes, learning more about her side's battle plan for Stockholm than perhaps she should have and then preparing for a nocturnal hunt. Fernando goes to scout out Hjarna's base and encounters Marat and his comrades. Lin goes to chat up wizards and warn them about Schwarzmeer's threat. Anthony checks up on his agents and detects a sinister Oriental presence, before being magically assaulted by Czarna's increasingly desperate ghost again; having escaped this, he is intercepted by a courier of a certain crime lord. http://piratepad.net/FallingDown Lin is told about the Black Moon and finally starts to figure out some things about the opposition's plans. He also meets another "German" and learns of a nemesis' presence in Stockholm. Before he could do anything about that, he is compelled to rescue Seraphine from some unclear danger. Charging into a different magical pocket dimension, he fights his way through its guardians to its mistress and finds out he almost ruined everything. Scrambling, he salvages the situation, but only just so. In the aftermath, he learns that the stranger following and tempting Seraphine is none other than Satan, who is the Devil. After putting his insufferable apprentice to sleep, Falkenrath debriefs Lin on the significance of Czarna, while Theophilus encourages him to prepare to move on to Russia, warning him about the Bolsheviki. Over in Sodermalm, El Gancho is confronted by a man who can punch bullets and in response, summons mole people, throwing the whole street into a chaotic free for all battle between communists, Hjarna's thugs and the Underminers. In the confusion, he escapes, but not before tussling with an uppity bike-riding Swede. Anthony sits down to have a pleasant chat with Mr. Gou, striking a tentative quid pro quo deal before heading out to mistrust his henchmen. Else exchanges information and opinions with Irene, but in the end is not allowed to leave... http://piratepad.net/HellfireNight Czarna's ghost attempts to con the con man in one last desperate bid for control. Staved off, she gives in to the inevitable and brings Schwarzmeer's most damnably persistent monster to Anthony's doorstep. He escapes by the skin of his teeth, sends off his right hand woman to make another attempt at an alliance with Falkenrath, then himself goes to investigate Karlssen's again, unaware of the chaos unleashed there earlier by Fernando. The latter arrives at the Mansion in time to confer with Else and get browbeaten by Irene. Lin accepts the subtle offer of a shortcut and gets thrown out of the sky and into the proximity of Jarlson Mansion, meeting up with his two allies there once they are released. Plans are made, and shortly begin to go wrong. Lin charges in to confront Fu Manchu's lieutenants, only avoiding being dropped into Hell through the graces of his holy sword and finding himself underground instead. Provocateur extraordinaire Adrian Guns gets the Battle of Sodermalm going again, pitting soldiers against wannabe revolutionaries. His attempt to infiltrate the latter is off to a fine start, but the ground under his feet is unsteady and Starks' presence in the area is a discomforting mutual surprise. Starks is further discomforted by being stalked. Finally, Else takes off with the Gaffgarion to start the event that will be known as the Hellfire Night, which gets a deceptively quick and easy start, annihilating several Air Pirates before heading towards a suspicious-looking island... http://piratepad.net/HallOfTheMolemanKing Else engages the forces of the Air Pirates and the mysterious Summoner, inflicting massive damage but being put on the brink of defeat herself; Gaffgarion takes over and flies back to Stockholm to celebrate his temporary freedom. Adrian's infiltration of communist ranks is derailed by the assassination of their leader, Comrade Parvus, but he manages to convince them to set him loose to go after a common foe: Hjarna. The Ghostface Killer finds and frees an important agent of Schwarzmeer, not before extracting a few fascinating tidbits of information. Teaming up with Adrian, he then goes down to explore Hjarna's tunnels, where the two fight their way through a small army before eventually being overwhelmed. Adrian is knocked out and captured; the Killer flees into the shadows. Lin finds himself elsewhere in the tunnels, but escapes back to the surface. There he is confronted by Quadruple Pierre, an agent of Fu Manchu. Lin prevails in a heated battle against him and his backup, only to fall down through the earth again. http://piratepad.net/DeepDespair Lin is tormented in his dream by what appears to be different figures from his past, before being permitted to wake up by an unlikely benefactor. Else's soul is trapped in a tower of the mind, observing a surreal battle and speaking to the avatar of a spell to learn a little more about her inner demon. Waking up back in the tunnels sans sword and in the paws of the Underminers, Lin flees, is cornered and... negotiates, learning that the hideous things are not Hjarna's henchmen but rather former followers of Masque willing to strike an alliance of necessity. Fer dreams of being a monster in another world, marching to the tune played by an oddly familiar man. He wakes up only to be branded and almost broken by Hjarna, but, seeing a chance to flee when the mastermind became distracted, he too makes common cause with a former enemy and fellow captive: Marat. The Ghostface Killer continues to find his way through the tunnels, narrowly evading Schwarzmeer's most persistent monster and bluffing his way into Hjarna's chamber. http://piratepad.net/InTheSkull The Centurions reconverge in their opponent's inner sanctum. Lin arrives with a small army of molemen; Fer flees the cage room; Ghostface bluffs his way in; and Else, still possessed by Gaffgarion though with her soul finally restoring contact, bursts in through the ceiling, creating an opening for the heroes to exploit. The ensuing battle is hard-fought, as Hjarna had not only gathered the bulk of his remaining minions but also initiated a magitechnological summoning ritual. Though they come close, the heroes could not stop it in time; but Hjarna's triumph is short-lived, as Schwarzmeer, compelled to make a personal appearance, begins by killing him. Through luck and pluck, the Centurions manage to injure the mighty Millennial and force him to retreat, but at a dire cost. http://piratepad.net/OnwardsAndUpwards Else regains her body; Fer does not regain his eyesight; Viktor Vaughn's cover remains blown. After some altercations, the Centurions are returned to the surface in the morning of a new day by Major Douglas, only to witness the results of Gaffgarion's great night out. After being debriefed, they split up: VV sneaks away to deal with an emerging situation at the Conclave of Magicians, Fer is taken to the safety and comfort of the Royal Palace to recover from his wounds and Lin and Else are left to field the heavy combat duty as the Battle of Stockholm begins in the earnest. http://piratepad.net/SparksAndFires The Magister of Sparks returns to the Guide House and strikes a vital alliance with Falkenrath. The two great tricksters then team up at the Conclave's grand debate to counter both Schwarzmeer's envoy and Master Theophilus, whose self-righteous stubbornness places the wizards in great peril. They win in the battle of words, and counter the desperate Plan B that follows... but even with the strongest magic on their side, some things have to be done... http://piratepad.net/TheHardWay ...which involves the Magister traipsing through a Guide House rearranged, half-broken, and half-overran by Hell. Demons, evil wizards, untrustworthy henchmen and poor instructions alike inhibit him, but in the end, he comes through on all fronts, though not without making dangerous enemies and more dangerous allies. Then he takes his leave together with the surviving wizards, but not before writing a helpful letter for his friends. http://piratepad.net/TotalWar An attack on the BSSC compound in Norrmalm goes horribly wrong and Lin and Else are forced to clean up. They come perilously close to defeat, but are rescued by the timely arrival of the Dalecarlians, special Swedes working in tandem with Tannhauser. Though Schwarzmeer's monsters are slaughtered, the warehouse self-destructs and his minions are set to make good use of the time they had won. Another Centurion, Mordecai, is encountered; despite his character and agenda, he is somehow persuaded to help out. http://piratepad.net/OnwardsAndUpwardsStill Lin, Else and their allies embark upon a forced march back to the Royal Palace. Along the way, Dalecarlians are forced to separate, while the Centurions witness mysterious preparations around the Riksdagshuset. They have little time to get involved; the main part of the enemy attack has started in the earnest, while monstrous stragglers bar their path. They eke out another hard-fought victory in the shadow of the inexplicably collapsing Palace, but Mordecai is lost. http://piratepad.net/AndIMustSee Fernando's stay at the Royal Palace turns distressingly eventful, as he is tempted by Satan, forced to fight cultists, disturbed by a shameful revelation and traumatised by a necessary killing - all while blind. But he remains on the righteous path, more or less... only to be blindsided (no pun intended) by the return of a certain spirited young woman. As the Palace collapses around him, he has no choice but to accept a vastly ambiguous rescue. http://piratepad.net/WeaponsOfMassDestruction As the scale of Schwarzmeer's assault on Stockholm becomes apparent, Else plays her part in Tannhauser's secret plan with excellence, destroying the Summoner's airship - but not before its most terrible weapon is both deployed and successfully contained. Meanwhile, Lin and Fer meet up on the other side of the Royal Palace. Although by then the battle at its approaches is winding down, both sides exhausted and collapsing, many perils remain, not least of them being the person who destroyed the Palace and rescued Fernando. A dark intervention saves the day... what of it remains to be saved. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/NotTheEndOfStockholm The heroes rest the rest of the righteous, but then are confronted by their sinister ally. Irene Tannhauser asserts control, browbeats the Centurions into line and visits her special brand of cruel enlightenment upon them to prepare them for their task. In the intervals, Lin remembers an encounter just after the battle; Else receives a surprise visit from a fan and reads a lot; and Fer suffers a broken heart. Petrograd Prologue: https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/AllAtSea Lin, Else and Fer board the Echidna and set out for Petrograd by sea, making the acquaintance of a new ally... and meeting some old foes as well. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/DreamingDarkly The trio has bad dreams while on the ship. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/IngrianIngression Irene and Else brief their allies on what they can expect to find in Petrograd. Some other conversations of some future import are had. Then, the routine on board the ship is violently interrupted. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/TheEvilShipEchidna The Centurions fight tooth and claw against an unnatural attack, assisted by allies that might be more frightening than some of their enemies. For some of them, the excitement of the day does not end there. http://piratepad.net/JourneyToTheEast The monster-hunting routine of another mentor-apprentice pair of Centurions is rudely interrupted by a mysterious letter, a monstrous deluge and the machinations of der Drachenorden. Although a job is successfully completed, a visit from the Stainless Steel Prussian Prick compels the heroes to get the hell out of Hungary. http://piratepad.net/CrossTheLine Anxious to stay ahead of pursuit, Heinrich and Magda travel through the countryside to Petrograd to learn more about their foe, only to run into one of their most challenging quarries yet... as well as some remarkably cantankerous peasants. In the wake of a difficult battle and a creepy dream, bonds fray, but important intelligence is acquired. (Technical problems. Colourless preserved version: https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/CrossTheLinesArchive ) https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/CrossingTheLines After a partial reconciliation, a brutal, arduous monster hunt begins. Even as the hunters emerge victorious, they find themselves turning into prey for a less obviously monstrous adversary. A desperate and bitter plan is enacted. Magda escapes: alone, but free to carry out the last mission entrusted to her by her mentor. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/EndOfDays Magda has a scary dream, then speaks to a friendly storyteller. In between, she meets less friendly people. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/WizardsWhim Magda visits the Winter Palace and makes, then kills, a friend. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/Chertograd Magda is tossed about like a plaything of the gods, caught in the labyrinthine schemes of others. Meanwhile, a legend returns and some high-paying vacancies are formed. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/TheWideningGyre Magda continues to be the plaything of gods, demons, ministers, wizards and Communists; does, however, manage to kill one of the above. Then she is set on a course to finally complete the first half of her holy quest. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/AHotWelcome The three Centurions who left Stockholm finally arrive in Petrograd! They are given a hot welcome and some coldblooded assistance, in the dead of the night. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/AtTheThreshold The four Centurions make plans with a heavy smoker, then are sidetracked from their expedition to the heart of the city to do a favour for a mean drunk after listening to a story of some minor relevance to the task at hand. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/OldAgeAndTreachery Our brave heroes belatedly realise they made a terrible mistake, then do a whole lot of walking around, attracting some attention from people in the waking city. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/DevilsDisciples As repercussions and entanglements from hanging out with strangers continue to accumulate, the Centurions finally reach the cafe. During a brief split, the girls finally make contact with Kovtun while the boys redress a terrible crime. On meeting up again... https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/JuarezCartel ...they receive a rather pointed message, then scatter in comparatively good order and immediately commence damage control. Also, Else asks a Question. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/Peregruppirovka The team reunites after that fiasco, makes some new friends and gets back to the ship by using a little-known shortcut, narrowly avoiding a conversation on the way. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/SimmerDown The group returns on board to rest and have some slightly challenging talks with various people who may or may not be their allies. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/DanicaDance This is the best pad! Ever! In it! Else and Fernando! And later! Lin! And Marat! Are all forced to dance the Danica dance! An important lesson in teamwork and friendship is learned! And Magda runs off to try and kill a dangerous enemy on her own! https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/OrElse Magda fails. (In the meantime, the real Else receives a new order, while Lin and Fernando have some introspective moments down below.) https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/BattlePlanPetrograd Blissfully unaware of what happened to Magda, Else, Lin and Fernando make plans to prepare for the coming days. Fer gets his bike and rides off to get sidetracked, Else gets some valuable new intelligence and meets the Bolsheviks, and Lin gets bitten within an inch of his life. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/RealBattlePlansOfPetrograd Some actual professional-level planning gets done, Fernando gets roped into doing some murders and Lin makes contact with his side, running into any amount of small-scale trouble along the way. And Else asks another question... https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/StrangeShores Magda goes on vacation. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/HorrorAmongThieves Fernando shoots some fools. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/ThinkOfEngland Lin does the best he can. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/ComeIntoMyParlour Else makes a social call. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/SirLinMustDie Lin keeps making new friends. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/NoRestForTheWicked Lin keeps making new friends... https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/FallingIntoPlace Else makes some last moment preparations. Fernando makes a horrible mistake. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/RedJune The Revolution has a beginning. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/CompanyOfMonsters The Revolution has no end. https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/CaughtInALandslide Lin narrowly avoids becoming a part of history... and someone's back from her vacation! https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/DemandingErrands What was the monkey boy up to during all of this? https://public.etherpad-mozilla.org/p/HalfwayPoint Else goes home, takes a peek at something on the way.